


Hooked

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, canaryfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: Laurel and Mick spar, a prompt from winterandmistletoe who wanted the lines "Your left hook... A thing of beauty." "You take it well."





	

“That left of yours…” Laurel looked over at her training partner and felt her lips quirk before taking a drink from her water-bottle. “A thing of beauty.”

“You take it well,” she said with a smirk, cocking her hip out to the side while eyeing the much taller man. He chuckled while slipping off the punch gloves. Laurel’s gloves were slung over her shoulder but she still had the tape on her hands so she put her water down before slowly undoing the tape. She blew strands of sweaty hair out of her eyes and rolled her neck while freeing her hands. “Thanks, by the way, for training with me.”

“Your style is a lot like mine. Hit’em fast and hard. None of that fancy twirly crap you sister does… Don’t tell Sara I said that. She’d kick my ass.”

Laurel laughed at that, balling up the tape and tossing it in the trash bin. She pulled the hair out of her tie then bound it back up to retrap the flyways that’d come out during the training session. She reached for her towel once more to wipe away the sweat that was still releasing itself from her skin. It’d been one hell of a good workout and she’d blown off some much needed steam. When it came down to it, Mick and Leonard were the best for her to train with… but Leonard held back more than Mick did. Laurel didn’t want to be coddled and the one person she could trust to give it their all was Mick. Oh, sure, she’d gotten some good hits in… But so had he. She felt like even her bruises had bruises. In a way, Mick reminded her of Oliver. Oliver wanted to prepare them for anything and never pulled a punch against her, Diggle, or Thea. 

“I’m off to go shower.”

“Want some company?” he asked, waggling his eyebrows while letting his eyes wander up and down her body. 

“You wish,” she said back, once again ignoring (and denying) the fact that she sometimes enjoyed his attention. 

“Every day,” he said to her retreating back. Had she been Sara, she’d have surely flipped him off. Instead, she just looked over her shoulder to give a mock-glare before heading to her room. Mick, now alone, sighed almost wistfully before turning to one of the hanging bags. 

He suddenly found himself with more steam to blow off.

END


End file.
